Belle Banshee
Belle is a lazy and apathetic ghost Design Belle has black, long, straight hair that she usually lets fall in front of her face, pale, white skin, black pupils and a cut between her lower torso and waist, exposing her spine and flesh. Although not shown in her references, Belle likes to keep her hair in front of her face, covering it entirely. She is also almost always tired. This is expressed by her drooping shoulders, lazy posture, bored expressions and slow movement. Backstory Belle spent most of her childhood moping and sobbing, too stressed to find enjoyment in anything, with no friends and a family that expressed little to no care towards her. Her parents only cared about making her the perfect child and predecessor to their name. The only things in her life that she loved were candies and sleeping, both of which she received neither of, due to the fact that her parents never gave her anything and she would always overwork herself too late into the night to get any sleep. At school, every day was just the same. Her grades were dropping just as low as her spirits no matter how much she tried to study, and she was still the class loner no matter how hard she tried to socialize. As soon as she was home, she lay tucked away in her cramped little room, longing for the day she was free of this repetitive, tedious and tiring life. One day Belle decided to take her mind off things by going for a walk. She expected this to be a quick trip for a few candybars at the small convenience shop by the train station, but a twist of fate saw her on the rails of a track with her entire lower torso torn out by the clanking wheels of an electrical train as she tried to catch the precious dollars she had found in the gutter that had been torn out of her hand by the wind and right onto the tracks. Scared but exhilarated, Belle found herself not reincarnated, not in heaven or hell, but still alive on Earth... Or so she thought. It was only seconds after her death she realized she had been kept for eternity on this Earth as a ghost. This didn't bother her much, as in honesty, she was very excited for her new afterlife as she was finally free from all the putrid rules put down for the living. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest as she searched the land for a dwelling to call her own, finally living out her dream of being free of a repetitive and boring life. Belle finally found a place to call her own after stumbling around in the dark for what seemed like hours. It was a small but cozy abandoned house nearby the beach. Because she dwelled so far from human civilization, there was nothing really there to do. So, to occupy her time, she scribbled on the walls, drew in the dirt and engraved her favourite things onto the creaky floorboards, suddenly finding her underlying passion for art, and she's been deviously drawing and converting her twisted thoughts into macabre masterpieces ever since (with better equipment, of course!) Characteristics An absolutely apathetic, lazy and mopey goth who wishes for nothing but to laze around and feast on snacks. With a seething hatred for social interaction (and basically every other activity that uses physical or emotional strain), she usually finds herself doing one of three things; daydreaming, drawing or sleeping. She's extremely quiet when with people she doesn't particularly know, and despite her apathy, Belle tries to see the best in everything and everyone and is very willing to give people a chance. Belle loves the idea of being a ghost, having no responsibilities, the ability to disappear from awkward situations and being able to do absolutely nothing all day every day with no real consequences. In fact, she thrives off of candy she snatches from the stores and unsuspecting trick-or-treaters on the spooktacular day of Halloween, her absolute favourite day of the year and the only time she really gets visitors, and she never gets sick! You don't need to worry about heart attacks and stomach aches or going to school and overworking when you're dead! Her posture is always droopy and lazy and her voice is more monotone than the sound of silence itself. When with friends, she is everything but shy. She is immature, loud and playful and comfortably expresses her affection. Belle is still the sad, moping and pathetic child she used to be when she was alive, but with much more of an appreciation of what the afterlife can bring, finally finding enjoyment in her activities and having what she’s always wanted: friends. (And a good sleep schedule, of course.) Trivia * Belle carries candy everywhere she goes. What else does one ever need on hand at all times? * Belle loves cats. A lot. In fact, she owns a cat named Lunar! Cats can see and interact with spirits after all. * Belle hates dresses. Skirts are fine, but dresses?? * Belle has somewhat of an obsession with creepy music boxes. Relationships * Belle — She's dumb. Sleeps too much. * Wilson — Hi dad. * [[Red|'Red']] — He's sweet. I owe him my afterlife... And don't even get me STARTED with that hair dye he has. My god, that's awesome! * [[Quincy Adams-Lacalinao|'Quincy']] — She's cool. Wish she could stop asking for Wilson's number, though. He can't even use a cellphone, let alone own one. Gallery | Category:Original Characters Category:Azelf-S Category:Azelf-S OCs Category:Personas